Z Syndicate
The Z Syndicate '('ZX Syndicate in Japan) is a sinister and mysterious organization and are one of the main antagonists in Custom Robo (GameCube). Initially general knowledge about them is scarce and their motives are unknown. However what is generally seen is that their affairs are centered around the use of Custom Robo. Originally the Syndicate was formed under the leadership of one individual. By the beginning of "A New Journey" they have split into two factions. When the Hero's Father was still alive, the organization's main purpose was to organize strong commanders that could take down Rahu. However, after his death, the organization was splintered into 2 factions: Oboro's Faction and Eliza's Faction. The two factions started quarreling for total control over the entire organization. Both leaders sought to obtain Rahu to cement their power. So, in an ironic twist, the main goal of the Z Syndicate changed from stopping Rahu to controlling Rahu. Gallery No Portrait.png| Z's Leader.Passes away prior to the beginning of "A New Journey". Isabella (Fan 3) (Flip for Eliza).png|Eliza, one of the High Members of the Z Syndicate and the Leader of Eliza's Faction. Isabella is her twin sister (note: both share the same portraits). Isabella (Normal) (Flip for Eliza).png|Isabella, one of the High Members of the Z Syndicate & a Supporter of Eliza's Faction. Is the twin sister of Eliza (note: both share the same portraits). Oboro (Normal).png|Oboro, a High Member of the Z Syndicate & the Leader of Oboro's Faction. Sergei (Normal).png|Sergei, a High Member of the Z Syndicate & the sole loyalist to the founder of the organization. Shiner (Normal).png|Shiner, a High member of the Z Syndicate & a Supporter of Oboro's Faction. Z Lackey (Eliza Male).png|Male Z Lackey & Supporter of Eliza's Faction. Z Lackey (Eliza Female Medium).png|Female Z Lackey & Supporter of Eliza's Faction. Z Lackey (Eliza Female Large).png|Large Female Z Lackey & Supporter of Eliza's Faction. Z Lackey (Oboro Normal).png|Male Z Lackey & Supporter of Oboro's Faction. Z Lackey (Oboro Boxers).png|Male Z Lackey (only in Boxers) & Supporter of Oboro's Faction. Z Lackey (Oboro Scientist).png|Male Z Lackey Scientiest & Supporter of Oboro's Faction. Trivia * Z's Founder is the only individual to lack an in game portrait. * Though the meaning of what the Z stands for is unknown many citizens try to decipher it's meaning throughout the story. During "A New Journey" various NPC's can be seen turning it into a guessing game * Among the words proposed for what the Z represents are "Zero, Zelda, Zebes". These are references to other Nintendo Franchises. **"Zero" refers to the main character of the Mega Man Zero series. **"Zelda" refers to the character "Princess Zelda" from The Legend Of Zelda Series **"Zebes" alludes to "Planet Zebes", a recurring planet in the Metroid franchise. *Oboro's Faction consists of only male members while Eliza's Faction consists both male and female members. However, the high members of Eliza's faction are only female (Eliza and Isabella). *Going along with Oboro's theme of traditional war customs, his henchmen are seen in standard attire for warriors. *Throughout the entire franchise the Z Syndicate is one of the only two antagonizing organizations that started out good and later turned evil. The only other group to share this distinction is the Nikaido Group. Category:Organizations Category:Custom Robo GC Exclusive Category:Z